Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technique of determining whether or not an engagement failure (MIN pressure fault) of a clutch is caused due to insufficient hydraulic pressure to be supplied to the clutch in a hybrid vehicle.
Related Art
JP2010-155590A discloses a hybrid vehicle in which an engine and a motor are arranged in series, and a first clutch and a second clutch are arranged between the engine and the motor and between the motor and a driving wheel, respectively.
With thus-structured hybrid vehicle, the vehicle travels in an EV mode by using the motor only, when a first clutch is released and a second clutch is engaged, and the vehicle travels in an HEV mode by using the engine and the motor, when the first clutch and the second clutch are engaged.
Upon starting or decelerating to stop, wet start clutch control is start and stop without depending on a torque converter.